


Come Back

by Aridette



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridette/pseuds/Aridette
Summary: Prompt fill for: Come Back - one character asking the other to return (they parted after a fight, the other has been missing for a while, etc)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antecanis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antecanis/gifts).



> This is an older prompt fill that I somehow never posted on AO3.

Haytham threw his hat on the bed. His cape followed suit seconds after.  
Ever since Connor had turned away from him and Washington, things had not been going the way he wanted.  
If only they had spoken. And sooner.  
But their pride and principles had constantly gotten in the way.  
And now?  
Now it was too late, the Order too diminished to remain functional as before and Connor-  
Word had it he had helped Washington once more, despite everything.   
But Haytham was not foolish enough to get his hopes up. His son would most likely still try to kill him on sight.

What they used to have had gone way beyond what Connor shared with the Commander. Sure, they seldom agreed on anything. And yet they had grown surprisingly fond of each other. The extent of it could never be discovered or they would both be hanged. Or worse.  
The point was that Haytham missed his son. In more than one way. And none of them were entirely appropriate. Not for him, nor any other man.

He huffed.  
What use was he to anyone like this?  
Although the Order ran as smoothly as he could hope for under the circumstances, more men would be a real asset.  
He should be out there, doing more - making everyone DO MORE.  
But he was reluctant.  
The only way he might be able to reconcile with his son was to not get in his way. Even if that meant giving every remaining Templar in the Colonies more leeway than he preferred.

Instead, he spent hours pondering what he should do. Should he abandon all hope for the Templar Order? Or his son?  
Surely the Order would be able to survive without him. One way or another.  
But could he survive this?  
This rejection and the loneliness that came with it? The emptiness inside, the anger he staved off on a daily basis?  
He had known nothing else all his life. But that had been before Connor had become a part of it.  
He could not be sure how much longer he would last before things went terribly wrong.

When his own mother had rejected him, he had not understood why but had sought distractions elsewhere.  
When Ziio had done the same, he had known it had been his own doing that had driven them apart. But he had had other things to worry about then.  
Now?  
  
Now he had a lot more on his plate than ever. Distractions were available left and right, but he had to consider the consequences. And with every decision he had to make, he remembered Connor.  
He remembered the warmth his son had offered, the gentleness, the stubbornness that had become endearing over time.  
He missed all that. Even their almost daily discussions that had bordered on actual fights more often than not.  
But then, there had been honesty between them, even if the truth had been ugly at times. The same could only be said for very few of the relationships he had had in his life.  
  
Trying to influence Connor by revealing certain truths too late had been fatal. Haytham should have known better than to listen to this misplaced and emotional impulse. He could not save his son from things that had happened in the past.  
He wished he could turn back time, tell Connor sooner, tell him the right way, tell him so much more.

All he could do now was to hope against all hope.  
And maybe, if he was to be truly lucky for once in his life, he would get to ask Connor to come back to him one day.  
By playing by his son’s rules for now, by doing nothing and remaining out of sight, perhaps Connor would understand that all he ever meant to say was „Stay.“


End file.
